Potato Potahto
by crazyevildru
Summary: Justin contemplates the text message that got him under Brian.


**TITLE**: Potato Potahto  
**AUTHOR**: **crazyevildru**  
**PAIRING**: m/m – who do you want it to be? Written with 2 pairings in mind. See bottom notes.  
**RATING**: NC17 (m/m sex)  
**LENGTH**: 1091 words  
**SUMMARY**: Do text messages have power over us? Absolutely.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Though written with a couple pairings in mind, this is 100% mine as it is not specific to any fandom.  
**MUSE**: TWI- thank you so much number 337. I saw the text messages in this featured on my iPhone application tonight and it gave me this idea.  
**THANKS**: to all who feedback and support me

**  
~Potato Potahto~**

It all started with something really simple. One simple text. How did one simple text message get me into this? Not that this is all that horrible of a situation to be in, but still…

"Didn't I tell you?" he whispers into my ear as he thrusts inside me deep again. I feel his tongue sliding up my spine and across my back. I push back against him and it moves him further into me. I love feeling him inside as deep as we can get him. I love the burn that comes with it for days and it's been too long since we've had time like this.

"Yessss," I groan. "You did and I am."

"You absolutely are," he laughs a bit and his grip tightens on my arms. "Love you like this too. Completely helpless to whatever I want and you love it too, don't you?"

I nod as he slams into me again and hits that part of me that makes me see stars and the way he can rub it with his cock is unreal.

"Please," I whisper. Shit I need to come. I want to come. I have to come. "Please, God."

"Not God," he murmurs, "though I am your god, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes, please, fuck, make me come."

I bury my face in the pillow and scream out as he shoves me full of him over and over again and I can't believe a fucking man of his age still has this kind of stamina but I fucking love that he does.

I feel him biting my neck, not enough to break skin, but enough to sting in the best way possible.

"This is what I wanted," he says as he slows his thrusts suddenly and I buck back against him and try to wriggle free of his vice-like grip on my biceps. But he's heavier than me and stronger than me and he's got me right where he loves me: trapped underneath him. "Wanted your body for my own personal playground. Wanted to come inside your ass and suck it out so I could do it again."

Ohfuckme. He has a way with words, which is what got us into this mess, isn't it?

I'm glad it did.

"Wanted to fuck you so hard, you can't sit for a week. Bury myself so far inside, I can't come out, so far you'll miss me when I'm finally gone."

"Don't ever leave," I practically sob into the pillow. Three times now he's gotten me so fucking close and three times now, he's not allowed me the beautiful release I crave. I can practically taste my own orgasm on my lips and I want it desperately.

"Gonna come on your face tonight too," he continues. "Want that, Baby? Huh? Want me to come all over your fucking pretty little face?"

Now he's being patronizing but it's hot as hell and makes the fire in my body that much stronger.

"Yes," I nod. Nod, sob, it's all the same at this point.

"Tell me then."

"Want you," I groan. "Just want you, anything, anyway, want you so much it hurts."

"And you said it wouldn't be this easy," he laughs a bit. "You practically begged for this, didn't you?"

Perhaps yes. Perhaps I knew that by answering his text how I did, that I would get this. I knew it was a challenge to him and he certainly has risen to it, hasn't he? So we've both gotten what we wanted.

"Admit it. Admit this is what you wanted and I'll let you come; we'll fly together."

"Always," I state quickly as I turn my head out of the pillow I've been biting. "I always want you like this, fucking me so deep. Love feeling you inside me for days, reminds me who I am, who we are together, how much we love each other… missed you lately."

"And I missed you too, that's why I texted you in the first place," he says, his voice softer, less dominating than it has been thus far. "But you wanted this, huh? Not just sex, you wanted this."

He pushes my arms down a bit into the mattress for emphasis of his hold on me.

"Yes," I whimper. "I did."

I wanted to get fucked like this because it's in his most primal moments that he reveals so much to me, that he shows me the depth of his emotion; it's where I find my inspiration.

"And I'm more than happy to oblige," he says and his hands slide down my arms and his grip is released. I immediately slide my fingers through his as his hips start moving again, driving his cock into me completely. Words are gone as we both find our muses in each other.

In the sweaty moments following our shared orgasm, he wraps himself around me and runs his hands over my stomach, smearing my cum all over. There's something insanely nasty and hot about that.

"And I didn't say it wouldn't be easy," I say as I slowly turn so I can press my mouth hungrily to his. "I said I didn't think it'd be nonchalant."

"Oh right," he laughs. "I thought I was being cute and romantic and of course you have to fuckin' get technical on me."

"You said 'I'mma slip it in when you least expect it tonight'," I remind him. "I'm sorry if I just don't think slipping it in will be as nonchalant as you made it sound. So I told you that."

His text just made it seem so simple, that I'd be getting a drink and find myself with an ass full of cock. It just doesn't work that way. How can he catch me unawares before having his cock in me?

Of course I knew he was trying to be cute, but…

"You told me that to be a know-it-all punk," he whispers as he bites on my bottom lip. "So I certainly showed you, didn't I?"

Yes, he most certainly did. I never saw him hiding behind the bedroom door as I got undressed for my shower. Next thing I knew, I was thrown on the bed getting my ass spanked red before getting finger fucked with lube. So perhaps he was able to slip it in when I least expected it.

But his response to my know-it-all punk response, as he calls it, made me rush home full of anticipation: Slip... ram... shove... potato potahto- you're getting fucked.

And I certainly did.

**~Fin~**

So I read the TWI:  
(337): Imma slip it in when you least expect it tonight  
_(1-337): I don't think slipping it in will be as nonchalant as you think sweetheart haha_  
(337): Slip...ram...shove...potato potahto. You're getting fucked.

I got inspired, for the first time in a long time. I couldn't decide what pairing of my boys I wanted to do, so I made it generic but yet hopefully you'll see the characters you want to see. I hope you all liked it!!


End file.
